srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Proving Grounds II - The Perilous Streets
Return to the main Proving Grounds page * Difficulty: Easy, but beware. You can fail at some adventure for things so trivial as a power fizzling, so it's recommended to come here with the highest possible power levels. * Recommended MR/SP: Unknown * Added: February 2006 * Description: The wilds of Sryth aren't the only place that harbour danger. The twisting streets and narrow alleys of the towns and cities that dot the landscape are filled with perils both numerous and deadly... Trithik at Dawn The first light of day finds the streets of the Adderstone teeming with adventure... Out of the Mist * 16 XP to Fortification(20) when used against the wolf-men. * 1 combat XP for Snarling Wolf-Man (3+ at MR 82, 77 SP). * 1 combat XP for 2 Dazed Wolf-Men (6+ at MR 55, 78 SP). * 20 gold tokens. * 8 General XP. A Sticky Situation * 16 XP to Destruction(20)/Elementalism(20) when used against the orange tentacle. (Both tested) * Roll a STAT CHECK vs. Agility Standard Difficulty (no bonus or penalty). Failure results in <10 Stamina loss. * 1 combat XP for Orange Tentacle (5+ at MR 50, 117 SP). * 8 general XP. The Brizikirn Gang * 16 XP to Illusion(20)/Necromancy(30) when used against the five ghouls. (Both tested) * 17+ combat XP for Trubbik Legsnapper (9+ at MR 57, 85 SP). * 33+ combat XP for Undead Master Thief Chotolo (9+ at MR 55, 75 SP). * 83 [gold tokens. * Dagger of superior quality. * 8 General XP. Night Patrol * 4 General XP for avoiding the surprise attack. STAT CHECK vs. Agility Moderately Difficult (+3 penalty). * 17+ combat XP for 2 Belligerent Mercenaries (9+ at MR 50, 70 SP). On the Streets of Syr - Part I One of the largest garrisons of the Tysian army is located in the double-walled city of Syr, but that hardly means its streets are free from danger... (These can be done in any order) Rolling Death * 128xp to Fortification(40)/Illusion(40)/Gating(40) or 256xp to Telekinesis(50) when used against wagon.(Fortification and Telekinesis tested) * 128xp to Horsemanship if you board the wagon and stop it that way. (If you fail your magic roll you can still attempt this. A check that includes horsemanship is made.) * 32xp to general Beneath the Slab * 128xp to Telekinesis(40) when used on the slab of stone. * 16xp to general Vark the Vulgar * 128 xp to Diplomacy(30) when used to get the brooch. * 128 xp to Thievery(20) or 64xp to Illusion(30)/Divination(20) when used to cheat at cards. * White Plume * 16xp to general. On the Streets of Syr - Part II A series of dangerous encounters await the bold adventurer on the teeming streets of Syr... (These can be done in any order) Cornered * 128 XP to Fortification(30) when used to block the lightning. * 17+ combat XP for Escaped Mage (9+ at MR 40, 40 SP). * 16 General XP. An EnCHANTed Evening * You make Spirit checks throughout the battle. Failing a spirit check means you cannot act the next round. * 9+ combat XP for Black-Robed Kurund (9+ at MR 40, 50 SP). * 17+ combat XP for 2 Black-Robed Kurund (9+ at MR 50, 60 SP). * 17+ combat XP for 2 Black-Robed Kurund (9+ at MR 50, 60 SP). * Roll a STAT CHECK vs. Body Moderately Difficult (+1 penalty). Failure results in ??. * 17+ combat XP for Black-Robed Kurund (9+ at MR 45, 55 SP). * 32 General XP. A Master of Deception * 1+ combat XP for Illusionary Wolf (9+ at MR 35, 35 SP). * 4+ combat XP for Illusionary Goblin Warrior (9+ at MR 40, 40 SP). * 8+ combat XP for Illusionary Ogre (9+ at MR 45, 50 SP). * 16+ combat XP for Illusionary Forest Troll (9+ at MR 50, 60 SP). * 33+ combat XP for Illusionary Winged Demon (9+ at MR 55, 75 SP). * 65+ combat XP for Illusionary Serpent (9+ at MR 60, 100 SP). * 1,000 gold tokens. * 128 General XP. On the Streets of Syr - Part III The notorious band of street thieves, Vouldra's Curse, has seen fit to mark you for death. Led by a disgraced, former knight known as Trivinter, the group's shadowy agents quickly move against you, seemingly dogging your every step as you strive to contend with this relentless and bloodthirsty foe... The First Encounter * 12+ combat XP for 3 Thugs (9+ at MR 55, 70 SP). * 16 General XP. The Falconer * 128 XP to Woodsmanship(40) for using against the falconer. * 17+ combat XP for The Falconer (9+ at MR 50, 85 SP). * 32 General XP. The Singing Shield * 128 XP to Unarmed Combat(30) when used to break free of the rope. * 1+ combat XP for each of three: Scarred Street Thief (9+ at MR ~43, 50 SP). * ~25 gold tokens. * 32 General XP. The Strongman * Roll a STAT CHECK vs. Might Extremely Difficult (+5 penalty). Failure lose ~15 Stamina. * 17+ combat XP for Painted Strongman (9+ at MR ~53, 100 SP). * ~15 gold tokens. * 32 General XP. On the Streets of Syr - Part IV Pursued by the members of Vouldra's Curse at every step, you are about to discover that escaping the clutches of Trivinter and his minions is no simple task... The Face of The Fallen * 1+ combat XP for Sword-Wielding Thug (9+ at MR 46, 50 SP). * 4+ combat XP for Sword-Wielding Thug (9+ at MR 49, 55 SP). * 4+ combat XP for Cudgel-Wielding Thug (9+ at MR 51, 80 SP). * 4+ combat XP for Rod-Wielding Thug (9+ at MR 54, 70 SP). * 64 XP to Fortification(1) or 128xp to Telekinesis(40) when used to avoid the knife. (Both tested) * 16 General XP. The Volley of Fire * 16 XP to Fortification (40+) * 16 XP to Fortification(30+) * 16 XP to Fortification (40+) * 16 XP to Fortification(30+) * 16 XP to Fortification (40+) * 16 XP to Fortification (40+) * 16 XP to Fortification(30+) *128 General XP. Mistress Ember * 128 XP to Fortification(40)/Telekinesis(40) when used against the wave of telekinetic force. (Both tested) * 128+ combat XP for Mistress Ember (9+ at MR 50, 90 SP). * Several superior pieces of leather armour. * 128 General XP. Talinus - Part I Talinus, the City of The Griffon. The capital of the Kingdom of Tysa. A centre of commerce and culture for the North Broadlands. Home to a giant three-tailed rat that prowls the streets at night stalking human prey -- something really needs to be done about that last part. Old Three-Tail * Kepbekk Elixir * 1+ combat XP for each pack of Large, Giant, or Monstrous Rats (none tougher than 9+ at MR 50, 40-60 SP). * Search the human remains you find to awaken the four Gruesome Spirits. * 17+ combat XP for each of four Gruesome Spirit (9+ at MR 45, 120 SP). * 512 XP to a random skill/power for defeating each Gruesome Spirit. * 128+ combat XP for Three-Tail (9+ at MR 45, 150 SP). * 1,000 gold tokens. * 256 General XP. Talinus - Part II A shower of silver sparkles pouring out of a breadhouse can only mean trouble... The Palobread Man * 64+ combat XP for The Palobread Man (9+ at MR 41, 180 SP). * 128 General XP. Talinus - Part III The streets of the Kingdom's capital city aren't getting any safer, but luckily for you, danger has become a way of life... The Amulet * 17+ combat XP for Moor Giant (9+ at MR 60, 80 SP). * 128 XP to Fortification(30) when used to block the second giant's club. * 17+ combat XP for Moor Giant (9+ at MR 60, 80 SP). * 16 XP to Divination when used to determine how to enter the tower. * 128 XP to Thievery if you scale the outer wall of the tower. * 32 XP to Divination when used to determine the blue-robed reptilian's intentions. * 128+ combat XP for Reptilian Mage (9+ at MR 65, 175 SP). * 512 XP to all powers and become more wicked if you attack the blue-robed reptilian. * 33+ combat XP for 2 Ravenok Warriors (9+ at MR 55, 85 SP). * 512 General XP. The Paymaster In a ramshackle alehouse on the harbourfront in Charna, you meet a mysterious man whose mission it seems is to eradicate a vile criminal element from the streets of the seaport... The Blade * 1+ combat XP for Cudgel-Wielding Rough (9+ at MR 45, 50 SP). * 2+ combat XP for Cudgel-Wielding Rough (9+ at MR 45, 55 SP). * 2+ combat XP for Cudgel-Wielding Rough (9+ at MR 45, 60 SP). * 4+ combat XP for 2 Sword-Wielding Thugs (9+ at MR 50, 70 SP). * 64 XP when using Divination(30) to search for "The Blade". * 8+ combat XP for 'The Blade' (9+ at MR 55, 75 SP). * 100 gold tokens. * 32 General XP. The Brothers Longshire * 4+ combat XP for Tallidus Longshire (9+ at MR 60, 75 SP). * 17+ combat XP for Myrikk Longshire (9+ at MR 62, 80 SP). * 150 gold tokens. * 32 General XP. The Huntsman * 17+ combat XP for Gillibrun Tharsil (9+ at MR 60, 100 SP). * 250 gold tokens. * 128 General XP. The Paymaster - Part II From a ramshackle alehouse on the harbourfront in Charna, your mysterious paymaster sends you on your final and most dangerous missions... The Meeting *256 XP to Illusion (50+) if you use it to sneak up on the man. * 33+ combat XP for Cloaked Assailant (9+ at MR 65, 80 SP). * 300 gold tokens. * 128 General XP. Into the Fire * 17+ combat XP for 2 Burly Guardsmen (9+ at MR 55, 85 SP). * 64 xp for using Unarmed Combat(30) in the watchtower. * 9+ combat XP for Hooded Assailant (9+ at MR 55, 75 SP). * 64 xp to Thievery(50) for using it to hide in the shadows. * 128 xp to Thievery for using it to strike the large man in surprise. (Only works if you hid in the shadows) * 64 General XP. Revelation * 128 xp to Thievery(50)/Telekinesis(50) for using it when you're being whipped(literally). (Both tested) * 64 xp to Fortification(40)/Telekinesis(40) for using it to avoid the hurled knives. (Both tested) * 2000 gold coins. * 256 xp to general. Completion reward * 1,024 general xp * 128 xp applied to All Skills and Powers. Return to the main Proving Grounds page Category:AG-only Category:AS&P Quests Category:AT Quests Category:Sagas